Una gran unión de amor
by Dianey507
Summary: Que pasaría si toda la historia de naruto fiera otra y si él fuera de suna y no de konoha y si lo uniera criado un guerrero de suna y si se hubiera enamorado de gaara y si fuera doncel te invito a leer si re interesa actualización lenta
1. chapter 1

Una gran Unión de amor

primer capitulo

Opening

El día del ataque del kyubi el cuarto Hokage y Kushina tuvieron a gemelos siendo el mayor Menma un pequeño bebé de cabello azabache y tres mariquitas en sus mejillas de piel pálida y el menor Naruto un hermoso bebé de piel bronceada y de ojos celestes al igual que su hermano mayor Menna

Kushina y Minato veían a los bebés la medininja lo agarro para revisarlos bañarlos y saber su salud

Kushina: porque se llevan a mis bebés

Dijo alterada la peli roja mirando a su esposo

Minato: no es nada kushi-chan solo los están revisando para ver q grandes estan

Dijo el rubio sonriente

Medininja

Medininja: el pequeño Menma es un guapo varón y el hermoso y lindo Naruto es un doncel .Dijo sonriendo y entregándoles los pequeños a los padres

Kushina: u un doncel .Dijo en shook recibiendo a Menma en sus brazos

Minato: que asco no quiero tener un engendro SERCA de Menma

Hokage: Minato el kyubi a salido del cuerpo de Asano Uzumaki y el a muerto venía a destruir Konoha ( en este fic Kushina no es el contenedor del kyubi si no Asano un Uzumaki medio hermano de Kushina )

En ese momento entra un hombre con una Máscara y le quita a Menma de los brazos a Kushina

4 Hokage : DAME A MI HIJO

Emm después pasó lo mismo q en el anime Minato se lleva a Kushina a su casa lucha contra el kyubi se da cuenta de q tiene q sellarlo ya q no quiere a nuestro lindo naru-chan decide encerar el poder en Menma y el alma en Naru

sin saber q kyubi puede absorber su poder este donde esté entonces el Shinigami le pidió su alma y este lo acepto iso todo lo q tenía q hacer y el y Kushina murieron los no sin antes decir le a al 3Hokage q les diera a los Uchiha la custodia de menma y q lo tratarán como un héroe y a la medininja q dejará a Naruto donde le plazca

La medininja invoco un canguro y le dio al bebé para q lo llevará a la aldea de suna donde su pareja yashamaru (aquí yashamaru es bueno y protegerá a gaara y quera y sobre protegerá a Naru al igual que gaara )

Y luego salió corriendo para llevar a Menma con los Uchiha

Mientra en suna

Yashamaru se encontraba cuidando a el pequeño gaara de 5 años ya que el pequeño niño se quiera cortar pero la arena lo evitaba en ese momento entra stuki el canguro de su pareja yashamaru se acerca a la invocación y belleza q tiene un hermoso bebé recién nacido en brazos

El canguro desaparecido. Cuando yashamaru sostuvo al bebé

Narra yashamaru

Gaa-chan vamos a mi abitacion le dijo al un niño pelirrojo q estaba abrazando a un peluche

Los dos fuimos a mi abitacion y colocamos al bebé a la cama y lo cubrimos Ania una carta y la leímos

Koharu

Para yashamaru

Yasha-chan si lees esta carta es q e muero el kyubi atacó toda Konoha pero recuerdas q siempre intentamos tener un bebé y luego nos dijeron que éramos estériles bueno una familia lo dejo abandonado después de sellarlo el kyubi a este hermoso bebé recién nacido es un doncel el último q existe sus padres dijeron q él era duna aberración y se no regalaron asiq cuídalo por favor yashamaru

Pd:se llama Naruto

Si koharu lo cuidare mucho mi bebé

Gaa-chan: tío de quiero es este bebé

Es mío es muy bebé mi hijo mi pequeño Naruto

Gaa-chan: ohh naru-chan me va a querer

Si te amará gaara te amará de eso estoy ceguro

Gaa-chan: jajaja es muy lindo cuando sea grande va a ser mi esposa

No gaa-chan va a ser tu lindo esposo jajajaaj

Gaa-chan: por q es tan pequeño

Por q es un bebé nació hoy tú eras así de bebé gaa-chan muy lindo

(Mala influencia )

Apesar de todos los problemas que pasaron yashamaru consiguió la custodia de Naru y la de gaara

Pasaron los años y ellos fueron creciendo y haciéndose fuerte

Gaara se volvía cada vez más guapo y Naruto más hermoso y codiciado por muchos pero todos le tenía a gaara y a yashamaru celosos hasta q llegó el día en q tenía qhacer el examen chunim en Konoha

Ellos era el grupo 5 de suna

Sensei

Karasuma Renji

Y su otro compañero hiei sooki

Un chico con fetiche de hermano sobré protector hacia Naru

Muy Dramático y que siempre pelea Con Gaara y karasuma sensei

Prov gaara

Ahora

Naru : Hoy es el día en q tenemos q irnos a Konoha gaa-chan

Si hoy es el día ya empacaste los nesesario -dije sonriendo viendo cómo intentaba pintarse su cabello largo

Naru: si mmm me ayudas

Con gusto ... Ya está !

Naru: Yasha tosan ya tenemos q irnos

hiei San debe estarnos esperando y no queremos q karasuma sensei se ponga de lámparas humor jijiji - suelta una risita

Yashamaru: no naru-chan no te vayas mi bebé te quiero tanto mi lindo pequeño muñequito de felpa no me dejes - llorando

Gaara: no exageres no será tanto tiempo y yo lo cuidare

??? Yo también !- se ollo gritar fuerte y vieron a un chico q venía corriendo hacia ellos q

Hiei no grites ya estás grande para eso

Hiei: mentira solo tengo 14 tu eres el viejo aki - dijo burlándose de gaara

Y yo tengo 15 tonto

Naru: yo tengo 10 ahora vámonos de aquí adiós yashamaru tosan - dijo arrastrando a los dos chicos por toda la aldea frente a las miradas sonrientes y saludos q residían de los aldeanos

Llegaron a la entrada y allí estaba su sensei sentado en la sima de unos de los muros

Karasuma: porfin vienen ya me estaba haciendo más viejo de lo q soy

Hiei: Tienes razón sensei ya veo más canas itte sensei eso duele - dijo sobándose el golpe

Karasuma: te lo merecías por bocazas

Ahora vámonos de aquí hacia Konoha !- exclamó

Hai sensei corearon los tres jóvenes

Hola espero que les haya gustado


	2. chapter 2

Anteriormente

Naru: yo tengo 10 ahora vámonos de aquí adiós yashamaru tosan - dijo arrastrando a los dos chicos por toda la aldea frente a las miradas sonrientes y saludos q resibían de los aldeanos

Llegaron a la entrada y allí estaba su sensei sentado en la sima de unos de los muros

Karasuma: porfin vienen ya me estaba haciendo más viejo de lo q soy

Hiei: Tienes razón sensei ya veo más canas - itte sensei eso duele - dijo sobándose el golpe

Karasuma: te lo merecías por bocazas

Ahora vámonos de aquí hacia Konoha !- exclamó

Hai sensei corearon los tres jóvenes

Ahora

Prov

Menma

Mmm a Menma lo criaron los Uchiha

Y pues va a ser como Sasuke a si q sigamos

Como siempre mañana comienza la estupidez del Hokage eso deberían dar me eso de inmediato por favor yo soy perfecto el más fuerte de todos no por nada soy un Uchiha Namikaze

Esos idiotas solo querrán ver mi poder pero no les daré el gusto cómo se atreven a dudar de que yo soy perfecto

Sasuke : en q piensas menma en q el Hokage es un idiota no es así no te molestes en pensar en eso es estúpido gastar tus energías en algo tan insignificante como ese viejo

Es más Sakura en lno nos están buscando esas zorras ( ino no me cae mal pero Sakura si ) porque no las usamos y te desahogas a tu manera

Ya q eres muy joven para los placeres de sexo

Menma: Cállate Sasuke tu a mi no me dices q hacer pero no es mala idea después de todo

Menma : Salimos y hai estaban

Aveses me preguntó por q nos pusieron con ella es pelichicle acosadora

Sakura : Sasuke Kun Menma Kun cómo están

Ino:nos preguntamos si quisieran salir hoy a divertirnos hoy ya q mañana comienza el examen chunim

Sasuke: qué tal si nos ven entrenar

Ino: kyaaaaa si

Sakura : claro Sasuke Kun

Dijeron las dos para luego sakura colgarse del brazo de Sasuke y ino de Menma

Al llegar al campo de entrenamiento siete comenzaron a mostrar ( según ellos que eran fuertes)

Después de una lucha patética com los pobres árboles y entre ellos las tontas de sus fans gritando como si su vida dependiera de ello ( que ridículas )

Terminaron se quedaron sus camisas y se llevaron cada uno a cada chica

Y fueron a hacer sus cositas esas cochinos de m*

Entonces el otro lado del país en la arena se encontraba de Naruto corriendo siendo perseguido por gaara quién estaba correteando lo con un pedazo de madera con un clavo

Porque súper genial Manolo Rivero Don tazón de ramen donde lo había sacado nadie sabe

Gaara : Naruto porque me robaste mi tazón de ramen yo me lo iba a comer dijo molesto

Naruto : pero gaara . dice Naruto con un puchero en su rostro , yo quería comer ramen también y sólo hay un tazón Y a ti no te gusta mucho yo sí lo amo dijo con una alta confianza y mucha seguridad

Gaara: está bien Naruto cometer o no corre Naruto ya viene hiei y karasuma sensei

Karasuma : no corran mocosos no escaparan de mí como se atrevieron a robarme mi tazón de ramen dijo indignado ya que nunca había dejado que alguien le robar algo

Hiei : jajaja Dice riendo Ja sensei porque dejan que lo robaron y eso que yo lo intenté muchas veces y nunca lo logré dijo triste en un rincón aura depresiva ya que cada que lo intentaba terminaba golpeado y su alma se salio de su cuerpo

Ahhhhhh no hiei de escucha el grito de Naruto no mueras

y porfin se dan cuenta que están en medio de toda la ciudad de la arena mientras personas lo ven como si fueran bichos raros Qué horror dice

Naruto : Qué pena hemos pasado

Gaara: no sólo te miran a ti dice Gaara Naruto se sonroja Y hiei ríe por lo que le dijeron karasuma sólo Mira Cejudo a sus alumnos por fin tomando y comiendo su tazón de ramen

Karasuma : Hoy nos toca entrenar muy fuerte me las van a pagar mocosos de m*

No porque grita Naruto es cierto a mí me gusta entrenar mucho Yosh

Gaara: bien comencemos dice aremangando sus mangas de su camisa

Hiei : hoy si te ganaré gaara ya lo veras dice muy confiado

Karasuma : comencemos

Naruto: hai sensei

Gaara : hai

Hiei : zzZz mmm he ... Hai

Karasuma: te quedaste dormido

Naruto : jajajaj

Gaara : mmm

Karasuma: como siempre - pegando le a hiei

Hiei : siempre me lastiman son malos conmigo como me hacen esto que malos - dice llorando dramática mente y luego se deprime en una esquina .

Gaara : tan dramático eres mejor has algo productivo con tu vida

Naru: no sea tan malo gaa-chan hiei solo es así no podemos hacer nada para cambiarlo así que porque mejor no lo ayudamos a salir de su depresión y entrenamos Para la competencia

Karasuma: ese es mi gaki

Naru: mooo porque me dicen siempre gaki - dice con un pochero muy tierno

Hiei : kyaaa naru es tan adorable - con un derrame nasal

Karasuma : dejate de tonterias

Gaara: debemos entrenar debate de niñerías

Comenzaron él entrenamiento cada uno creado clones naruto de sombra

, gaara de arena y hiei de con sus títeres de arena hasta karasuma estaba entrenando al principio pero después Hiei le dijo que estaba viejo y se deprimió en una esquina escuchando como su alumno se reía de él . él no estaba tan viejo o si solo tenia 30 eso no era ser viejo

Karazuma : maldito mocoso Quiero de des 308 giros corriendo en toda la villa de la arena mocoso arrogante enano .

Hola espero que les haya gustado

y pues bueno como dije antes espero que les haya gustado y me den su opinión y consejo y me ayuden a mejorar en mi trabajo sobre todo por que ustedes son los que importa


	3. chapter 3

Karazuma : maldito mocoso Quiero de des 308 giros corriendo en toda la villa de la arena mocoso arrogante enano

Ahora

Prov naruto

Después de escapar de karazuma sensei y ir al local de ramen

Salí en busca de gaara él también debió haber escapado

Busque y busque si encontrar nada sin mas me di la vuelta para regresar pero no me di cuenta que estaba perdido

Solo susurré oh no

Prov gaara

Estaba agotado de tanto correr pero luego recorde que naru estaba solo cualquier pedófilo puede hacerle daño o incluso él anormal de hiei pero no mejor es ponerme a buscarlo

En eso momento me di cuenta que estaba en un bosque raro era muy siniestro y extraño me daban ganas de vomitar él ambiente era muy tenso y sin mas todo se volvió negro

En otro lugar

Un ninja con una máscara naranja reía como loco (psicópata) en eso momento él estaba a siendo un genjutsu para secuestrar a los portadores de los biju

Ya tenía en él de 1 y 9 colas solos faltaban 7 y podrían crear él mundo perfecto

En y su grupo los akatsuki tenían él sueño del edén para un mudo lleno de ninjas que no rompan las reglas y nadie discrimine

En ese momento fue directo a recojer él cuerpo inconsciente de gaara Pero

al parecer tenia una clase de sello que no permitía que él se llevara o incluso tocara él cuerpo inconsciente pero en ese momento se preguntó porque si tenía ese sello él joven quedo inconsciente

De repente él joven "inconsciente " le dio una patada él voló hasta atrás y se estampó con un árbol tuvo que sostenerse del suelo para no caer la sangre salía de su frente gracias al impacto que fue muy fuerte

Miro hacia él frente y pudo divisar al adolescente pelirrojo en pose de pelea inspirando lo a luchar

Sin duda esto será divertido pensó

La batalla había dado comienzo

Patada

Golpe

Sangre

Sudor

Era lo que se podía apreciar gaara daba todo lo que tenía pero él de máscara naranja de daba la batalla

Estaba muy erizo pero recordó que él se juro así mismo cuidar y protejer a naruto así que no podía perder esta batalla aun que su contra atacante era mayor que él y a simple vista mas fuerte

Gaara: que es lo que pretendes con esta pelea naranjita con patas . dijo de forma burlona

H.misterioso: lo que pretendo no te importa fresita llorona

Además debería pensar mas en conservar tus energías por que esto va para largo

En otro lugar

Naruto : hola hay algún animalito que sepa como salir de aqui

Espera ase un segundo estaba en un callejón que hago en él bosque

Como rayos llegue aqui

Hola se escucho una vos

Quien eres

Naruto : no quien eres tu mi papi me enseño a no hablar con voces desconocidas o con seres de un mundo paralelo

Soy un fantasma

Naruto: de verdad dijo emocionado

Yo nuca he visto uno seremos amigos es emocionante como te llamas

Madara Uchiha

Naruto: nada-chan quieres ser mi amigo así podemos asustar a karazuma sensei Y tal ves a hiei sin duda se asustaran mucho jajajaj

Mocoso

Quien te dijo que podías decirme que hacer

Soy él gran madara Uchiha

Y me debes respeto pero esta bien y que conste que no acepto por que tu lo hubieses dicho sino por mi propio interés

Ok

Naruto: ok mada chan

Ash no me digas así

Mirada tierna

Ash esta bien mira mocoso da salida esta por allá dijo señalando un sendero muy terrorífico a los ojos de Naruro

Naruto: podrías acompañarme

Esta bien paro apúrate tienes que ayudar a tu amigo pelirrojo

Naruto: que le susedio a gaa-chan

Esta pelando con mi hijo no es nada él esta loco

naruto : por que esta como loco

madara : se le callo a su mama de chiquito y ahora es asi no se puede hacer nada al respecto si el es asi bueno

naruto : mmm etto mada - chan como se volvio un fantasma

madara : no ibas a ayudar a tu amigo

naruto : no el puede solo

él es muy fuerte

Madara : no te fíes de mi hijo mira ya casi llegamos

Naruto : si siento él chakra de gaa chan y no esta dando él máximo de todo su potencial

Naruto: pero nada chan no me contó como es un fantasma

Madara : pues simple morí

Naruto : por que

Madara : mmm eso fue hace mucho tiempo óbito mi hijo tenía 8 años él y su madre vivían en la montaña de aki cuando decidí irme de Konoha por que en ese tiempo se estaban esclavizando a los donceles

Y por eso muchos de ellos murieron por ello ahora son tan preciados para él mundo ya que la taza de natalidad bajo drásticamente por que ya las mujeres no podían procrear

Se volvieron inútiles y fueron ellas a la guerra mientras que los hombres buscaba a los últimos donceles

Yo era uno de ellos por eso huí cuando di a luz a óbito tuve que casarme con nanako para que pudiéramos protegernos nanako era como mi hermana y óbito la creyó su madre cuando ella murió por culpa mía él me ataco yo no iba a defenderme óbito estaba tan cegado de la rabia y él dolor que me termino encerrando en un kekeai del cual no pude salir pero cuando él entro en mi mente se dio cuenta de que yo fui él que lo di a luz y después se arrepintió intento ayudarme en un intento fallido de

edo tensei y resucitar me y por eso ahora soy un fantasma y lo protejo por que se que aun que me haya matado me quiere

Continuara

Hola espero que les haya gustado

y pues bueno como dije antes espero que les haya gustado y me den su opinión y consejo y me ayuden a mejorar en mi trabajo sobre todo por que ustedes son los que importan


End file.
